


Bound

by Kittytek



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Magic, Magical Creatures, bad summary, made up magical lore, no i dont know what im doing try again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittytek/pseuds/Kittytek
Summary: Logan knows that something is going to happen. He decides to confront his boyfriend about it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 38





	Bound

“They’re coming soon,” Logan said, looking towards the human who was laying down on the bed. “They won’t like that I’m with a human. At least not an unbound one.” 

Virgil looked towards his boyfriend leaning on the wall at his comment. “...Unbound?” he asked hesitantly. There were a lot of things he didn’t get about his boyfriend, especially when it came to his more supernatural elements, but he had never heard this term before. He sat up, giving Logan his full attention. “What’s that?” He questioned.

Logan stared at Virgil for a few, long moments before sighing. He knew he would have to have this conversation anyway so might as well bite the bullet. He glided over to the bed and sat next to his lovely boyfriend of a few years and began to explain. “Unbound is a term that is used when referring to… ‘untamed’ humans. It’s a lot more complicated than that, but the baseline is that you would fall into that category. Which, to the standers of the others makes you ‘free game’” Logan finished. He watched Virgil process the new information. He saw his expression shift from a multitude of emotions, before finally settling on anxious.

“So what does that mean for me?” He asked worriedly, hoping that his boyfriend would give him some form of comfort. Logan’s expression shifted to that of a softer expression. He pulled Virgil into his chest, wrapping his arms around him. Virgil happily accepted the affection, shifting until he was comfortable in the other’s hold.

“It means that when they come for me, I can’t entirely guarantee your safety,” Logan said as he stroked the younger’s hair. At the concerned look he got, he continued. “Not as you are now, anyway. I can change that, however.” The creature finished. Seeing the curious look on Virge’s face made him chuckle. It was so cute. 

“I can bind you,” Logan said after a few minutes of silence, “I can bind you to me, and then they cannot touch you,” He stated, growing slightly hostile at the end. Virgil knew the hostility wasn’t meant for him. He trusted Logan. So he just sat there processing this new information. After another few moments of silence, he decided to ask something that had been on his mind this whole conversation. 

“What does it mean? To be bound to someone like you?” Virgil inquired innocently. Logan flustered at the question, floundering on how to answer. When he finally got his proverbial footing again, he answered as smoothly as possible. “Would you like to find out?” Virgil looked away for a moment in thought. Then, he nodded. Logan gave a reassuring smile before shifting both of them. 

He placed his hand on Virgil’s forehead as a magical glow came from it. “Go to sleep, my spider,” He commanded gently as Virgil’s eyes started to droop. “This might take a while.” Virgil nodded sleepily. “M’kay, I trust you,” He mumbled, slightly hazy. 

The elder smiled as he moved the both of them in a laying down position. “Don’t worry my dear,” He told his sleeping lover. “By tomorrow, you will be mine, and they won’t be able to even lay a finger on you.” The creature placed a kiss to the younger’s head as he let his magic flow around them.

**Author's Note:**

> This might remain a one-shot or it might get another chapter
> 
> who knows
> 
> definitely not me


End file.
